Never leave you behind
by animegirly13
Summary: Sinbad and Alya met when they were only 16. Sinbad just starting his journey with Ja'far and Hina wile Alya nearly escaped her wretched village. Together they will set out to change the world. Will Alya learn to trust Sin because of her awful past? Will Sinbad realize she is more than just another pretty face? After they get separated for years what will happen to the group?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alya knew all too well that the world wasn't fair. She came from a small village from the west that was swarming with slave traders and caravans. Merchants and families just trying to survive the harsh environment and empire the best they could, which usually meant stealing or selling their family into slavery or prostitution. She was an only child, her mother dying just moments after her birth which meant it was just her father and herself.

Her father had seen better days. He was always blaming Alya for her mother's death and shortly took up drinking when she was only 4 or so. Alya learned from about that age that she could only trust and count on herself. She became stealthy and quick from constantly hiding from her father avoiding the slave traders, and most of all, from stealing food. She became very strong by fighting off attackers and older kids once they found out she had food. To her it was always survival of the fittest, and damnit she was going to make it!

As she got older she slowly became a very caring and compassionate young woman. She would try to help the elderly and young children, most of who reminded her or her younger self. But growing older caused more dangers to come her way. The biggest being her father, that bastard. She remembers the night clearly.

"Where the hell have you been Alya!?" her deadbeat father slurred.

Snapping at the man leaning on the wall, "Nowhere you need to concern yourself with old man" .

Dragging his feet across the room towards her he almost whispered, "Well I hope for your sake you haven't been whoring it around town, I need you 'in tacked' when I send you off to the caravan tomorrow. And I swear if you ruin this for me ill…"

"You will what! You can barely stand! All you do is drink and gamble and loose the only money we have. If it wasn't for me you would probably be dead you son of a bitc.." SMACK!!

Right across her left cheek she could already feel the raw skin start to swell. Her bluish green eye watering uncontrollably and she had to get away from him, or she was going to kill him. Not that she cared for violence, she didn't but someone can only take so much abuse. She would have left earlier but honestly she was scared. It was a big world out there and she didn't know if she were ready but being sold into slavery was a fear she had worse than death. She and always made her own decisions and she wasn't going to give that up easily.

"Screw you" she hissed out.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" taking another step towards her.

"I said SCREW YOU! I'm leaving this godforsaken village! I'm going to make something of myself, you'll see…I'm going to change the world!" she belted out.

His face was like stone, she almost didn't know if he heard her at first, but then he started howling in laughter.

"You are one stupid bitch. I can't believe your mother died for a brat like you. Now be a good little girl and stay here or ill break those little legs of yours. I'm lucky you at least got your mothers exotic looks because you are about to make me a pretty penny. "

She knew deep down her father didn't love her, she always hoped that one day the drinking would stop and he would realize his mistakes. She truly believed now that the only reason he didn't kill her as a baby was because she looked like her mother, or so she's been told. She knew she didn't look like other people in the village. She had shiny long silver hair with dark roots, and large almond blue-green eyes which tended to change with her mood like the sea. And she was tall, with long legs and a chest that was too big to her which tended to get in the way.

"You can try to stop me" she threatened," but I'm leaving".

He went to grab for her arm but she dogged easily causing him to stumble into a table littered with glass bottles. Picking one up as he cracked it on the table he pointed it at her." I said, you are saying here" his voice becoming menacing.

Is he really drunk? Or was he faking it because he knew id put up a fight!

He was blocking the door so she knew her only option was getting the bottle from him and leaving as soon as she could. She had hidden money she saved up along with food and water in a bag on the outskirts of the village. She knew the time was now, she had to try. Jumping towards her father she went for the hand with the bottle. Got it! She thought. But at the last minute he sliced down and caught her hand with the end of the bottle. She felt the warm liquid leaking from the extremely deep wound on her hand but fortunately for her the strike caused him to become off balance and she took the opportunity to grab the back of his head to connect it to her knee knocking him out instantly.

Not looking back she took off out of the house and ran as fast as she could to her pack. She quickly wrapped her hand with part of her ripped shirt. She knew it was in need of stitches but her first priority was getting away. About 10 miles away she started to feel the effects of the blood loss, it was slowing her down. She needed to find another village with a doctor, and quickly. It waa no use, she was starting to see epots in her vision. Her head felt like it was floating and her knees were wobbly. As she started to fall she saw a light in the distance and heard voices? MEN!

"Stay awake stay awake!!, I can't let them find me like this. Who knows who they are and what they want" she was whispering to herself.

Why am I on the ground? When did that happen, DAMMIT!

"Hey! HEY! Are you okay?" she heard a faint voice, it sounded so far away, but then she felt large hands slowly pick her up and start to carry her somewhere. She tried to open her eyes but just saw a blur of purple and heard more mumbling. Were they arguing?

She let the darkness take her, it was almost peaceful and right before she loss all consciousness her heard the soft voice of someone telling her "My name is Sinbad, you are going to be okay. I promise ill help you. Just rest now".

And for the first time in my life, I listened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The group of men had never seen anyone like her before. Although they have just really begun their journey, they couldn't believe a young woman in her condition was all alone. Clearly it looked like she had been running from something, but there was nothing chasing her and they hadn't picked up any nearby threats. They only thing they could see was her hand had a bad cut and she now had a black eye from her fall.

"We should tend to her hand as soon as possible Sin, it doesn't look good and I'm sure that's what caused her to pass out." Spartos said, worry lacing his voice.

"I agree" Sin stated matter-of-factly. "Ja'far, do you have everything you need to clean and stitch her hand?"

Ja'far looked at his leader almost in confusion. "Yes I do, but are you sure you want to use the last of our supplies on a strange girl?" he asked hesitantly.

Sinbad narrowed his eye as the comrade, a look that still sent shivers down his mens spines. _Well that's a yes. He must like this silly girl._ Ja'far thought to himself regretting his question.

"Well put her down Sin and I'll tend to her now." He all but demanded, because he still knew better to directly demand Sin to do anything. "Sin seriously! I can't do anything with her while you are holding her." Ja'far was really getting frustrated now.

Sinbad couldn't understand this pull this woman in his arms had on him. Sure he has seen many beautiful women before, and trust him he has worked his charm on all of them. As cliché as it sounds he knew she was special, she was strong and he was excited to see what her personality would be like. Would she be fierce? Kind? Quiet? "What have you been through?" He spoke to her just above a whisper.

"What was that?" Ja'far asked looking around Sinbad to the woman. _She's sleeping, who the hell is he talking to?_ He thought with an eye roll.

"Nothing!" Sinbad barked out almost too quickly.

Hina just looked on from the distance. Something seemed different about his purple haired friend; he had an almost soft look on his face. It was subtle, but it was there. He had to admit the woman was quite striking. Her hair was just…different, it was dirty at the moment but he could only imagine what it looked like if it were clean. Soft striking silver hair with her pale skin, she would look almost angelic. She was also young he could tell. Maybe even a couple years younger than Sin himself, but she was also in need of food. She was too skinny almost starving which could be contributing to her young appearance. _How did she have enough strength to make it this far? She's a strong one._

He could tell Sin and Spartos were concerned as well, Spartos hasn't stopped fidgeting since they found the young lady. Ja'far seemed indifferent towards her, but that was just how he acted most of the time. He decided to finally speak up. "Once her hand is wrapped we should get moving. There was a small village a little ways back, we should go rest there for the night and get some food as well."

"That's a good idea Hina, we all could use the rest and I'm curious about this one" Sin said pointing to Alya. "We have helped plenty of people this far in our journey, so why should we stop now?"

"You just want to work your charm on her!" Ja'far accused.

Everyone broke out in laughter. "It wouldn't be Sin if he didn't try, but I agree we need to get more information. It's not every day a girl would risk her life being alone outside any village." Hina shrugged.

"Fine, let's just go so we can get out of these woods." Ja'far mumbled as he stomped away.

At the inn Spartos paid for the 2 rooms and met the group waiting outside and handed out the keys.

"How are we doing this, they only had two rooms available and unfortunately each room has two beds." Spartos said in almost a panic.

"Hina and the girl need their own beds, Hina for obvious reasons." Sin said noticing the look Ja'far was giving him. "And honestly it will probably be easier on her with one strange man in the room versus two." They all shook their heads in agreement.

Hina stayed behind with Sin as the group split up. "Don't do anything foolish Sin, she is probably going to be very frightened and confused when she wakes. Just… don't try anything."

"For once I can Promise you I won't. She's different Hina; I want to know more about her." Sinbad looked unbroken in his resolve. Hina just nodded at his friend and walked away.

Once in the room Sinbad finally put her in the warm bed, it had been a chilly night and she was starting to feel cold. She was wearing thin clothing, and not much of it. It honestly had seen better days. _I'm going to buy her something nice to wear tomorrow._

"Where the fuck did that come from?" he said out loud.

Giving an audible sigh, he proceeded to the wash room to get a damp towel and bowl of water to clean her up. "No funny business" he promised himself not that he was into unconscious girls anywise," I'm just going to clean her up a little. Damn, she's really banged up."

He sat down on the bed next to her laying form. Gently taking one of her legs, he started with her foot working his way up, slowly. _She doesn't even have shoes._ That thought bothered him more than it should have. Once he got to her thigh, where he skirt started, he stopped and started his work on the other leg. As much of womanizer as he knew he was; he was at least an honorable man. After the second leg was clean he started with her hand working up to her elbow, then shoulder. He rinsed the cloth again and worked his way across her collar bone and neck, then continues down the second arm.

 _Her skin is so soft_. His mind wandered but then he noticed them... the scares, little white lines working their way up around her shoulder. Slowly he leaned her up and followed the lines over her towards her back. Just as he thought, white crisscross marks littered her back, some white and thin, others darker and angry looking. _Was she a slaved that escaped!? Someone had whipped her for a long time it looks like._ His mind was reeling and again he didn't understand why he was becoming so angry at the fact that someone caused her pain and scared her body. They haven't even officially met yet.

Laying her back down slowly, he leaned over to rinse the cloth one more time to clean her face. He ever so gently touched the warm damp cloth to her cheek and started to wipe. All of a sudden honey eyes met bluish green ones. Sinbad was taken aback by the depth of her eyes. They reminded him of the sea, they felt like home. _What the fuck are you thinking Sin, get it together!_

Alya tried to move quickly towards the head board, but her throbbing hand and pounding head prevented her from doing so.

"Where am I?" she almost screamed. Concerned written all over her face, she was unmoving waiting for an answer.

"Please don't be frightened! You are safe I promise. We found you in the woods hurt and unconscious. We bandaged your hand and brought you to an inn to rest and get you some food when you woke up." Sin spoke slowly.

Her eyes told him she didn't necessarily trust him, and why should she? She probably didn't trust anyone.

"Look, my name is Sinbad, my Friends call me Sin. My three comrades; Hina, Ja'far and Spartos are in the other room resting as well. I'm a dungeon capturer, and we are traveling together trying to form alliances with countries to develop out trading company. I know it all seems a little strange and you have no reason to trust me, but you are in no danger while I'm here, I swear to you." Sinbad almost pleaded with her.

"Okay" she squeaked out.

She took a moment to really look at him. She had never seen someone so handsome. She could feel the blush spread across her face. He was young, probably not much older than her and he had beautiful golden eyes and long purple hair that was tied back. She figured it was even longer than her own, which right now was knotted and an absolute mess. Gathering her thoughts, she also looked at her hand and noticed how nicely it was taken care of. She herself was also cleaner.

Noticing her face turning red and his own showing concern, he asked if she felt feverish.

Looking back up at Sinbad with a small smile she started to speak, "NO! I'm fine thank you, you didn't have to help me… But I really do appreciate it. I'm Alya by the way"

"Nice to finally meet you officially Alya" Sinbad grinned at her. Suddenly his face became more serious. "I can tell you were running from someone or something, and it's none of my business I know. But I hope you will allow us to help you. I know we can prove to you that you can trust us."

"You aren't wrong, but I would rather not talk about it right now." She said more to herself.

"Of course, you need your rest. Would you like any food?" he asked.

"I'm okay right now, I don't know where my bag went and I don't have much money". Embarrassed she put her head down.

"Oh no! You misunderstand; I'm offering you food don't worry about money. You see we just signed a contract with our third country, so we have plenty for food, and you are welcomed to it." He winked at her, "Also you bag is by the end of your bed."

Her face started to heat up again, why was he having this effect on her? "Thank you again, you really don't have to, but it would give me time to finish cleaning up a little more." She thanked him again on his way out as he shut the door, but right before closing it completely he peeked back in and told her if she needed anything while he was gathering food for the two of them to go ask his men, they wouldn't mind.

As Alya sat there, she wondered what she was going to do. Should she really trust the men who helped save her? Are they going to want something in return? She really didn't want to owe anyone any favors; it was just easer that way. At the same time she couldn't shake this feeling that he really wanted to help her. She even thought she could trust him, she saw it in his eyes. On her way to the shower she kept thinking that this was maybe even fate… that they were meant to meet. So she decided until they gave her a reason, she would trust the group of men, and see where this journey took them. At least she would be safe, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sinbad was collecting tasty looking fruits and vegetables as his mind wondered to the woman back at the inn. She didn't act like a slave. No she couldn't be, when she spoke it was clear, direct and the fact she looked him in the eyes when they were talking told him that much. He knew she had been scared and that made him want to protect her all the more. He wanted to learn more about her and he really hoped he could convince her to join him and his men. After all, how could he make sure she was okay if he couldn't keep an eye on her? After paying for the food, he wondered over to the merchant that was selling some dresses and started browsing. _I know she needs another dress and I want her to be comfortable but I don't want to offend her. Maybe she will understand._

He came across a stunning Light blue dress that was long and flowing. It had silver embellishments that he knew would complement her looks very well. As much as he wanted to see her in this dress he knew it was impractical to travel on foot in. _One day I'll see her in a dress like this._ He kept looking when a light purple dress caught his eye. He picked it up looking over all the details. Guessing that the dress would come right below her knees he thought it would be perfect. It was very pretty and simple with a dark purple medallion pattern on the edge of the skirt. To his luck there was a pair of light brown lace up sandals to the right of the dress as well. And a grin formed on his handsome face. The merchant looking on told him that there was a very lucky lady somewhere. All Sin could do was nod and agree.

Alya just finished up her shower and stepped out to wrap herself a towel when she wondered if Sinbad had returned. Peeking out the door she sighed in relief. She still had time to change. Grabbing her dress she went to put it on and realized just how bad a shape it was in. _It's filthy and falling apart._

 _Knock knock knock._ She dropped the tattered dress and her first thought was that he found her. Her dead beat dad had found her!

"Alya?" Sinbad called through the door. "It's me Sin, can I come in? I have food!" he spoke in a sing song voice.

"Umm…yeah, I'll be in the washroom come in!" she said as she started to panic and darted back into the tiny bathroom. _Shit, what am I going to do? I'm in nothing but a towel. I can't keep him out of his own room and… I am hungry._

Noticing the hesitance in her voice Sinbad slowly opened the door to the room. He placed the food on the small table in the corner and then went to put her dress and shoes on the bed. Noticing her ruined dress on the floor, he walked up to the washroom door and attempt to talk through it.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…uhh. Well you see my clothes are a bit of a mess and all I have on is a towel, and I think I'm just going to stay in here and die of embarrassment. I hope the food is good." She said in a pitiful voice.

After forcing his mind out of the gutter, he tried to contain his laughter. "If you don't mind me passing you something through the door, it might just help the predicament you're in." he said through chuckles.

 _Is that asshole laughing at me!?_ She swung open the door to tell him off when a blur of purple was shoved into her hands and the door slammed shut.

 _What the hell?_ It took her a moment to realize what was in her hands. She gasped when she held it up. It was a beautiful lavender dress, and it had the prettiest dark purple pattern across the hem. She had never been able to afford a dress like this in her life. The only dresses she ever bought were tan and white ones. Any dresses that were dyed were always more expensive… like this one.

She began to say, "I can't accept this, it's…it's too much money. My dress isn't that bad, I'm sure I can find someone it patch it up…"

Sinbad cut her off, "Hey now! It's alright I already bought it and trust me it's really not a big deal. I hope you will accept it."

With tears threatening to spill she could barely managed to get her voice to work. "Sinbad, to someone like me who has nothing this means everything. Thank you. No one has ever been this kind to me before and frankly I'm not used to it. I owe you my life and more."

Things got quiet in the room until Sinbad finally spoke next. "Hey Alya, you don't owe me or us anything. All of us had been through our share of hard times. I'm going to be a king of a great country one day, and I WILL change the world. No more pain and suffering. No more war and death, no cruel empires. Just peace."

Those words shook her. And at that moment she knew he was telling the truth. She didn't even have to see his face; she could feel his conviction in those words. It was simply…amazing. She couldn't even image a world like that. Getting back to the task at hand she slipped on the dress. It was a little on the large size, but she knew she needed more daily calories so she soon hoped the dress would be a perfect fit. Stepping out of the washroom she slowly looked up at Sinbad. She would never admit that she was slightly nervous for some reason.

"You look beautiful." Sin said absentmindedly.

Seeing the blush on her face he quickly apologized and offered her some food which she graciously took. He just smiled at her as she chowed down on the feast before her. She noticed him staring at her and she instantly became mortified.

"I AM SO SORRY! You must think I have no manners at all!" she choked out and went to hide her face in her hands.

Grinning wider Sin just waved a hand towards her. "No not at all. You just reminded me of where I came from. I used to bring food to my village and all the children could never contain themselves. I know It's hard being so hungry all the time."

She just looked up at him wide eyed, not really knowing what to say except a small "thank you".

Smiling down at her he knew she still needed rest. "I would really like to talk to you about joining us on our journey. I would also like to know more about you, in time of course. We can teach you how to protect yourself and make you stronger. You would be safe with us, and in time you would be able to defend yourself." He could tell she was being overloaded with information so he added, "Before you say anything I would really like you to think about it. Will you please think about it… or have I scared you off?" he chuckled.

"I do believe you, and I appreciate you giving me time to think about it. Everything is just happening so quickly and I'm not really sure what I'm doing. I… I would rather not talk about my past just yet, but the thought of being able to protect myself means everything." She trails off and looked away from him.

He could tell she was getting upset about something, so gently reached out and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.

"The decision is yours." He started to say. "You are free from whatever you were running from and free to make your own choices. I'm just offering you protection and training, and to be a part of something that will change the world for the better. You my dear Alya need to rest. You are still in fact recovering from a great deal of blood loss".

At that moment she yawned and attempted to stand. She suddenly stumbled forward and Sin caught her just in time. He carefully lifted her into his arms again and walked over to her bed. The blush on her face didn't escape his notice. _I can really get used to this._ He placed her on the bed and like a child tucked her in.

"Now do not move from this bed until you are well, I would hate to see you hurt yourself." He demanded.

"Didn't you just say that I was free and that I could make my one choices?" she teased.

Winking at her he simply said that that would start tomorrow, and in return she stuck her tongue out and rolled away from him. Laughing he made his way to his bed and turned in for the night. Alya knew she had a lot to think about and that sleep would be almost impossible. And as much as she tried to convince herself otherwise, she knew her mind was already made up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Much to Alya's surprise she slept well that night. Being away from her father had relaxed her more than she though. As she woke up she looked over to the other bed where the purple haired man was passed out and lightly snoring. A soft smile graced her face until she noticed that he was almost naked! She turned away quickly as her face scorched from the blush, she did not want to be in the room when he woke up. Seeing as the sun was up she figured she would wandering the building until he woke up. As she snuck out the door she had another idea! He said he was traveling with some men. If they were anything like Sinbad they must be good men but she wanted to meet them before she gave him an answer.

She walked over to the room across from theirs and quietly listened for any one or any movement. After some time and not hearing anything she was about to walk away when the door opened to reveal a rather large man with bright long blue hair. He had a kind face but his size was a little unnerving to Alya, and she was starting to second guess if she was at the right room. _Im sure they would notice who I was if they were with Sin. I hate that I have no idea what any of them look like!_

Hina's smile grew as he registered who the young woman before him was.

"Hey! It's you! How are you feeling? I'm Hina, where's Sin? I hope he behaved himself." He rambled. _She smiled to herself, she felt better now that she knew this was the correct room and that he seemed nice enough. Although she had to admit to herself, she was still a little nervous about meeting the men._

"He-hello." She stuttered, "I'm Alya. Sinbad is still sleeping. I was wondering if you guys had a minute to sit and talk while he wakes up. We had talked last night and yes he was very kind."

At this Hina's smile grew even wider. "Yes! Come in and sit! Everyone is up and I'll introduce you."

She made her way into the room where she saw a red haired man sitting on one bed and another very young man with white hair and sharp green eyes sitting at the small table in the corner. The red haired man named Spartos, smiled and waved at her. While the one with the intense eyes named Ja'far just nodded his head. _Well three out of four isn't bad, right?_

She noticed Hina giving Ja'far a look then proceeded to tell Alya to make herself at home. She wasn't about to sit next to Ja'far so she decided to sit at the end of the unoccupied bed. She took a long breath and cleared her head. She had to make sure that the men were okay with her tagging along with them and more importantly, she wanted to make sure she knew they all got along. She didn't want to start trouble, as much as she didn't want to leave Sin… _My god you see one handsome face and you start to lose your mind!_

"First off, I would like to thank every one of you for taking care of me. I'm sure you have questions, but if you all don't mind I would like to ask you something first."

The men looked at each other for a moment, intrigued about what the young woman would say next. Hina told her to go on and she did.

"Well Sinbad and I spoke last night, and after talking for wile he asked me if I wanted to join you on your journey. I told him I wanted to think about it, and really I wanted to meet and ask you all first how you felt about it. He only offered to train me how to protect myself and of course I would pull my own weight with whatever you needed." She was almost out of breath. "He also mentioned that it may be good to have a female presence to some of the countries you go to."

"Well I'm okay with it! Anyone woman who could survive most of the night by themselves and especially with a wound like that is good enough for our group. And it would be nice to look at something other than your two ugly mugs!" Spartos belted.

Alya blushed at his comment and then Hina spoke up. "Ja'far, what do you think? Alya here has been very diplomatic about all of this, coming to us and getting as much information as possible, which I believe speaks highly of her character."

Ja'far looked up at Hina for a moment; he then glanced at something across the room shortly before returning his gaze at Hina. "Yeah, She is alright I guess. It really doesn't make a difference to me."

Hina and Spartos audible sighed, "You will get used to him, Ja'far here isn't really a people person." Hina explained much to Alya's relief.

Hina then looked serious for a moment when he asked, "What is your reason for joining us? We don't have much to offer, and you don't really know us yet, but I'm curious."

Alya was a little taken aback by his question. She was quiet for a moment obviously thinking about the question when she answered, "I know I don't know you men, but I truly feel that you are good men. To follow and have such loyalty to someone…"she trailed off. "I have never seen that before, and I didn't honestly know that existed. Where I come from it doesn't, but I can see it in your eyes. Anyway, when Sin and I were talking he said something that I haven't been able to stop thing about. He offered me to be a part of something that will change the world, and… and I truly want to be a part of that."

"You much of had a difficult childhood, almost like someone else I know" Hina had a knowing smile. "Well Alya, we welcome you with open arms, and if you ever need to talk we are here for you just like we are here for each other."

"I told you she was special Hina." Sinbad's voice boomed startling everyone except Ja'far, who knew he was there the whole time.

Alya whipped around and looked into those honey eyes. She knew she hadn't been dreaming about how handsome he was. She also wondered how long he had been there.

"In deeded Sin, a special one in deeded." Hina chuckled.

Alya didn't think she was special, she was lucky, she was strong and she tried to be prepared. She was just grateful to find such a great group of men. Hina seemed like a gentle giant, and Spartos seemed like a person who was just happy to experience life. Ja'far seemed slightly annoyed by her presence but Hina assured her this was normal. He wasn't mean, just a little rude and kept to himself.

Sin was too happy to find the attractive young woman with his men. He had to admit he was nervous when he woke up and found her bed empty. He hoped it had nothing to do him practically being nude. He had a bad habit of shedding his clothing in his sleep. _The guys hate it actually._ He started laughing to himself.

He had heard almost the entire conversation and he was…proud? Who was this woman? She took it upon herself to meet his comrades and discuss the offer I gave her. She was very diplomatic about the whole thing but she still came across as being genuine. She was open and honest and the men could see that as well. I knew they trusted my judgment but it was nice to know they agreed, she should be a part of their rag tag group!

Sin came in the room and noticed the leftover eaten breakfast on the table. He looked at Alya, "Have you eaten?"

"No I haven't, I was just getting to know your men until you woke." She said with a smile.

"Well sense it looks like you boys have eaten already, I believe I'm going to take Alya out for some breakfast. Some fresh air should do you good, if you feel up to it, you still need to take it easy."

"That sounds great! I am a little hungry." She said sheepishly.

Taking her hand in his he escorted her out of the room, she stopped at the door and waved bye to her new friends.

"Well, you never gave me you official answer."

Alya slowed down and looked up at Sin, she knew what her answer was but she liked making him sweat. "Well, you men are wonderful. Ja'far seems a bit…distant. But it's you I'm worried about."

"Me!?" he looked shocked. _What did I do? Did I make her uncomfortable? I haven't even used my charm on her yet…yet? Should I try? Maybe it will work._

Grabbing both her hands in his, he pulled her up agents himself. Startling her a bit, they were standing there and he started to work his charm. His eyes glistening he began to speak, but before his smooth voice left his lips she started laughing. She laughed so hard she lost her balance and had to grab him for support. He was completely lost at what to do. This had never happened to him before.

Trying to talk through the laughter, "What…was…that!"

Trying to play it cool he just shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, Just forget about it." He started to walk away.

"Are you upset? I was just teasing you; I pretty much decided last night that I wanted to join you in your travels. I just hope I can be of help and not slow you all down." She was frowning now.

He turned to see her sad form standing there. He immediately felt bad for walking away from her and acting childish. Walking back towards her he decided to be honest and he told her as much.

"Look, I'm sorry. I have his ability to swoon ladies and honestly it has worked every up until now. I'm not going to lie, I really want you to want to come with us. So I may have been attempting to convince you." He said with his eyes cast downward.

"So what you're saying is you're a ladies man? Can't say I'm surprised." She was a little disheartened, though she tried not to let it show. She still wanted to travel with them, but she just met this man and she was not going to get hurt.

"Really, no need to apologize. Just please don't try that again, you look ridiculous. If you want to convince me of something then just talk to me. Okay?" She was trying to fake a smile now.

He could tell she was upset, but he didn't know if it was from him trying to charm her or if it was something he said. He would drop if for now. He just told her okay and took her hand to lead her to the market to find some good grub. Just as soon as they reached the market there was some commotion going on up ahead. Then she saw him. Her heart leaped into her throat, and he feet planted into the ground. Sinbad who had been holding her hand was jerked to a stop and Alya was squeezing his hand so hard it was losing circulation.

"What's wrong Alya?" He noticed it looked like she had seen a ghost.

She didn't answer at first, she couldn't. He put both hands on her shoulders and shook her just a bit to try to get her attention. "Are you feeling okay? Do we need to go back to the inn?"

"Yes" was all she could get out. Her eyes were transfixed on someone or something in the distance.

"Okay, but tell me, what is it? He pleaded'

"It's him. My father, I-I don't know how he found me so quickly. We need to go, I need to go." She started to panic.

Looking back I saw a older balding man who looked like he was half drunk following guards. They seemed to be looking for someone and then her words hit me like a ton of bricks. Her father, that's who she has been running from. All of a sudden images of her back and the dozens and dozens of scars came rushing into my mind.

Angrily I asked her, "Is he the one who whipped you!? Is he the reason you have all those scars on your back!?" He practically yelled.

She stumbled back and shook her head yes. "How did you know about those? Never mind can we just leave, please!?"

Sinbad was furious. "Go back to the inn and I'll be there soon."

"No, just come with me, I don't want there to be trouble for you! I'm sure he will give up his search and we will be long gone anyways."

"Go to the inn, I'll take care of that bastard. And trust me you will never he to worry about him again." He was seething.

"What are you going to do? Please don't kill him, he's not worth it." she was pulling his arm now so he would look at her.

"How is he not worth it? He beat you! What kind of an excuse of a father is that!?"

She looked like she was about to cry. "I just don't… I don't want you getting hurt over me, okay!"

He grabbed her chin so she would look up at him. "Trust me Alya, I'm not going to get hurt. If it makes you feel better, I'll just scare the shit out of him and he will never mess with you again. Okay?

"Okay" was all she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Thank you for all your reviews! I have not forgotten about this story! I have a 3 year old son and sometimes I'm just too tired to write, lol. You are all wonderful and if you have any ideas or suggestions please fill free to let me know! Like I said before I'm new to this so please forgive any errors, I write only at night (sometimes till 2-3am) and don't think clearly that time of night. If anyone is interested in being a beta for this story please PM me :]**

"Trust me Alya, I'm not going to get hurt. If it makes you feel better, I'll just scare the shit out of him and he will never mess with you again. Okay?

"Okay" was all she said…

OoO

Alya didn't know if she wanted to witness what was about to happen. He father hadn't seen her yet in which she was relieved, but she was still worried about Sinbad. Never in her life had someone ever defended her before. So many firsts had happened in the past few days it made her head spin. She was obviously attracted to this strange but charming purpled man.. no hero. He had taken her in, clothed her, fed her, saved her and now he was going to fight for her honor? If anything her resolve for sticking with this group of guys only grew.

With tears starting to slowly run down her flushed cheek Sinbad gently used his thumbs to wipe them away. As he held her face with his large hands she noticed his eyes held a look that she could almost describe as a mix between desire and protectiveness. The look took her aback for a moment. As he was about to speak again she felt a different pair of eyes on her. She looked towards her side and met a pair of shocked and menacing eyes that cut through her. She gasped and all the previous color fell from her face.

"He saw me" she said almost to herself.

Sinbad, without breaking eye contact with her, slowly positioned himself in between Alya and the monster. "Alya, if you don't want to go back to the room I would really like it if you to stayed here. You don't have to talk to him but for this to work and if you don't ever want to deal with that asshole again I need to do this my way, and I promised you I wouldn't get hurt but I can't promise I won't hurt him."

Sinbad can't keep the images of Alya's back out of his mind and the thought of her pain and how scared she must have been was causing him to see red. Alya could see something in his eyes suddenly change. He had a fierce look in his eyes and for the first time since she met him, he scared her. She wasn't scared that he would hurt her… no... she knew he wouldn't, but that look was almost terrifying. His hand lingered on her face longer than it should have but reluctantly he let her go and started towards her father. She noticed as he was walking how graceful and fluid his movements were. Being as young as he was (maybe 18 or 19) that he held himself with an extraordinary amount of confidence.

Her father started towards her with a quickness that she has never seen from him. _He must be somewhat sober_ , she thought. Panic struck her for a brief moment before she saw Sin purposely step in front of him. Her father who was eye level with her honey eyed savor glared at the young man in front of him. "Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing with my daughter!?" He screamed in Sinbad's handsome face.

Sinbad just looked at the raging man that was inches away from his face. A wicked smirk crossed his face and he bent in even closer to the enraged man.

"Unless you want to die right here and right now old man, I suggested you listen…" Sinbad was rudely interrupted.

"Get out of my way punk! I'm taking my daughter back to where she belongs, to the whore house I sold her too! You had better not fucked her because I promised them a virg…"

Sinbad grabbed the man's throat and slammed him to the ground, slowly crushing the man neck just before the point of causing the man to become unconscious. "Listen and listen well you piece of shit, I'm moments from breaking you neck but fortunately for you your daughter is watching and I just can't bring myself to kill you in front of her. She as of now is under my care. You need to forge you ever had a daughter because you certainly didn't treat her like one. And despite all the torture you put her through she is an incredible young woman. If I ever see you come near her again I will kill you and that is a promise. Do not underestimate me. I am Sinbad the first dungeon capturer."

Sinbad didn't want to come across as narcissistic but he had to let her father know he wasn't some push over with an empty threat. He was absolutely serious that if her father ever hurt her again that he would kill him. The look in Sinbad's eyes said everything. Alya's father tried to nod his head showing Sin that he understood his demands.

Cross the street Alya watched in horror the scene unfold she was just thankful that one; Sinbad seemed to have everything under control although she didn't know what her father said to send him over the edge. And two; that the guards were so busy asking people, she assumed about herself, that they didn't notice Sin take her father down.

Sinbad slowly let the old man go and as he stood up. Her father didn't movie from his spot on the ground and all he could seem to do was rub his now bruising neck. Before people became too aware of what was unfolding around them. Sin made his way back to Alya and forcefully grabbed her upper arm, making sure not to hurt her, and led her away. She kept trying to look back to see if they were being followed and Sin noticed this.

"No one is coming. Trust me."

"Umm…okay" her voice was shaky and adrenaline was still pumping through her veins.

Sin pulled her into a small ally away from prying eyes. He could tell she was still shaken up and he desperately wanted to calm her nerves. She wouldn't look at him as she kept her eyes on the ground below them. He placed both his hands on her slender shoulders trying to steady her shaking body. He couldn't help but notice her voluptuous chest quickly rise and fall almost toughing his in the process. Trying to control himself (and his tightening pants) he quietly called her name trying to get her attention.

"Alya….Alya can you please look at me?"

Her bright shiny eyes finally connected with his honey ones. She was crying!?

"Hey! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He started to panic a little thinking he did something wrong. She looked away from and that almost broke him. He gently grabbed her chin with his finger and thumb so she would look at him again.

"Is it something I did? Please talk to me." He practically begged.

"NO! I'm not upset with you, it's just that… I was so scared seeing him again and to be honest I never thought I'd ever feel safe. My whole life I've been living in fear of this man and seeing you defend me today. I-I just can't thank you enough! I don't deserve your kindness." she squeezed her eyes together not able to look into his any longer. She knew if she continued to look into this man's eyes she may admit something she hadn't even admitted to herself. Was she truly feeling for him what she thought could be love or was she just so grateful to him that it was messing with her mind?

He still held her chin in his hand and at that moment, their closeness and her admission was too much for him. He slid his hand that was already on her face across her cheek and through her silky silver hair where it came to rest on her neck. His other hand snaked around her hip and rested on her lower back. The both felt an electric shock run through them. He pulled her head towards his while leaning down and took her mouth with a passionate kiss that he didn't know he possessed. She was momentarily shocked at the new experience but quickly opened herself up to him. His fingers dug into her hip and he pulled her harder agents his body. She gasped and he took this moment to his advantage to deepen the kiss.

She felt her knees go weak as she tried to stay upright. Luckily for her he also noticed this and finally broke the kiss to make sure she didn't fall. She was shaking for whole other reason now, and she liked it. They were both breathing heavily and he noticed how cute she looked with the slight blush to her face. "I don't ever want to hear you say you don't deserve kindness Alya. You deserve that and more. I'm just glad you feel safe, even if it is for the first time."

The only thing she could do was nod her head. She was glad the kiss happened, oh was she glad it happened. But that didn't stop her from feeling a little embarrassed.

Realizing what she must be feeling he decided to give her time to process what had just happened. "Hey, I just realized you still haven't eaten. We still have food left over from last night and you still need rest. You have had a little too much excitement for one day. I promise ill get us something good for dinner tonight." He smiled down at her.

"Thank you, that sounds nice." She beamed.

He grabbed her hand and led her back to the inn. She was still a little giddy that he hadn't let her hand go the whole walk back, and he was trying to process his feelings about the young woman to his side. Never had he felt the need to protect anyone like he had felt the need to protect her. He simply didn't understand it. The kiss was amazing even though he assumed that it was her first kiss. He would never admit to her that he has had his fair share of kissing among other activities with other woman but out of all his experiences. He never felt anything like the sensation he felt with her, with that kiss.

They finally made it back to the room before he insisted she eat the rest of the food and then she was to take a long nap. He explained this was going to be the last night at this inn and that they needed to head toward their next destination. She tried to get him to divulge the details of where they were headed next but his lips were sealed until she got some rest. Once she was asleep he walked over to her and covered her up. He leaned over and placed a small kiss to her forehead.

"What are you doing to me woman?"


End file.
